1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle in which a cooling system has a coolant fluid radiator, and a cooling unit adjacent to and facing the coolant fluid radiator.
2. Description of Related Art
In the cooling system described above, it is necessary to move either the coolant fluid radiator or the cooling unit to create a clearance in between the coolant fluid radiator and the cooling unit for maintenance purposes. For example, in a cooling system according to U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,277, a second radiator is movably attached to a first radiator via a first connector and a second connector. The first connector is a swing link mechanism having a slide mechanism and connects upper portions of the first radiator and the second radiator. The second connector is a slide mechanism and connects lower portions of the second radiator and the second radiator. Thus, the upper portion of the second radiator can be significantly separated from the upper portion of the first radiator by swing displacement and slide displacement, and the lower portion of the second radiator can be slightly separated from the bottom portion of the first radiator by slide displacement. As a result, a hand may be inserted between the first radiator and the second radiator. However, such a cooling system requires a swing link mechanism having a slide mechanism and a slide mechanism in order to attach the second radiator to the first radiator, and such an attachment structure is complicated and occupies a large space. A slide mechanism having a long hole and pin, in particular, not only increases manufacturing costs but has the disadvantage of foreign materials easily lodging in the long hole.
In view of the situation above, the present invention provides a technology in which a space for maintenance/inspection purposes is easily created between a coolant fluid radiator and a cooling unit configuring a cooling system for work vehicles.